Current data communications networks such as the Internet or other networks has sparked the information age. As time goes by, more and more information is made available via the Internet. Also, as more and more individuals gain access to existing data communications networks, an increased use of electronic mail is evident. The advent of the digital revolution, and specifically, the Internet has changed the lives of nearly everyone in some manner. Unfortunately, there are those who are left out. In particular, many individuals are not “computer literate” and lack the skills to use a personal computer or other available computing device that provide access to the Internet and the information that it provides. Also, the current cost of computer technology necessary to gain access to the Internet places such technology beyond the reach of many who cannot afford it.
In an attempt to address these problems, new devices termed “Internet Appliances” provide easy to use limited Internet access capability are being created. These devices are designed to provide limited access to the Internet without the use of a personal computer or equivalent system. Due to their limited capability, Internet appliances may be made available to consumers at a lower cost than traditional computer technology. The limited capability of such devices is manifested, for example, in terms of limited processing power or other attributes. These devices may include mini-browsers that provide limited access to information from various sites on the Internet or other network. Unfortunately, the limits in the processing power of Internet appliances may limit the functionality below an acceptable threshold that seriously effects their marketability.